Inspection to the Cost House
by Reyne Dark
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, dan Kiba adalaha pemuda yang menempati sebuah rumah kost yang sama. Suatu sore, ada kabar bahwa Ibu kost mereka akan datang ke rumah kost untuk melakukan inspeksi. Bagaimana keseruan Naruto dkk dalam menyambut ibu kost mereka?


Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya Sherry Scarlet

Ha~ bukannya melanjutkan Gaara and Ino: The Ghost Sweeper Series, malah membuat OS  
Ya, benar. Aku sedang bad mood, malas, dan WB pula. Komplet kan?  
Yosh, kuharap di sini tidak ada typho #berdoa amin...  
Ngomong-ngomgong masalah fict OS, ini fict kubuat berdasarkan naskah drama asli dari "Inspeksi" karya Fransiscus Asisi Woddy Satya Darma yang tercantum dalam buku kumpulan naskah drama milik perpustakaan SMP aku dulu.  
Ya, tentunya mengalami sedikit perubahan dan perkembangan cerita.

Saya harap minna suka  
Sampai bertemu di fict-fict OS selanjutnya~... \^o^/

Inspection to the Cost House

Disclaimer: Anime/Manga is Masashi Kishimoto's mind and owner of Original Drama Text is Fransiscus Asisi Woddy Satya Darma

Genre: Humor/Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, AR, OOC, dll

.

.

.

.

Ruangan tamu Kost khusus untuk putra, "Taigakure", 16.30 p.m...

Sepi. Satu kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan ruangan itu. Ruang tamu yang luas dengan beberapa buah kursi dan sebuah sofa motif bunga matahari berwarna kuning dan sebuah meja berukuran sedang, serta beberapa pasang zitje. Di sebelah sofa tersebut terdapat sebuah rak buku yang penuh dengan buku-buku mulai dari buku sastra, history, pengetahuan umum, dan lain-lain. Di depannya, tambak beberapa tumpukkan buku dan beberapa buku yang berserakan dan terbuka. Selain itu, terdapat sebuah tv di atas sebuah desk kayu berwarna coklat dengan dua pintu dan laci. Ukuran tv itu sedang namun tampak berdebu. Ah, ruangan ini sungguh agak berantakan dan kotor ya?

Ruang tamu yang sepi. Benar. Namun, semua itu berubah tatkala seorang pemuda berambut pirang klimis berkulit tan, masuk setelah membuka pintu rumah yang terletak berdampingan dengan jendela ruang tamu tersebut. Keadaannya jauh dari kata"sempurna". Baju basah karena keringat, begitupula tubuh dan rambutnya (makanya rambutnya tampak klimis). Ia duduk di kursi tersebut, dengan tangan kiri yang memegang sebotol limun, ia usap dahinya yang berkeringat dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Lalu, dari arah dapur, muncul seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Rambutnya hitam dan agak sedikit jabrik. Ia berjalan menuju rak buku dan mengambil beberapa buku yang menumpuk di depan rak tersebut. Setelah mengangkatnya, bukannya beranjak pergi, malah ia tatap pemuda pirang tersebut sejenak, lalu kemudian iapun beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemuda pirang tersebut.

Pemuda pirang itu-ah, sebut saja ia Naruto. Ia melepas bajunya yang berbau kecut agak keasaman (?) dan meletakkannya di samping dirinya, di sandaran sofa. Kini, ia tampak mengenakan singlet putih saja. Ia tatap baju yang basah kuyup itu dan menghela napas bosan. Ia teguk kembali limun tersebut dan saat itu pula, muncul pemuda lain yang terlihat "cantik" dengan mata safir ungu dan berambut indigo panjang yang terikat di bawah, dekat dengan ujung rambutnya. Bersih dan rapi, dua hal yang menggambarkan penampilannya kini. Terlihat Ia terdiam sejenak. Namun, tidak lama kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah. Ia menatap tajam pemuda itu dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk-sepertinya ia kesal. Ia berkacak pinggang dan...

.

.

Muncul aura hitam dari tubuhnya. Sebuah aura berwarna hitam kelam yang terasa menusuk dan membuat orang yang merasakannya mati seketika dengan tulang-tulang yang pecah berkeping-keping.

"Lha, lagi-lagi-"

"Lagi-lagi liku-liku."

Lho, tidak jadi marah? Aura hitamnya hilang seketika, seperti sulap saja dan juga tu-tunggu, apakah tadi Naruto merasakan aura hitam nan menusuk dari pemuda berambut indigo tersebut? Kini, terlihat Naruto sedang meneguk limunnya dengan santai. Itu berarti, dia tidak merasakan aura itu. Sudah kebalkah dia? Atau dasarnya dia itu "baka" dan tidak peka?

"Kalau Shika-nii melihat kau begitu ceroboh, tahu rasa kau!"

"Hah, rasa apa saja yang harus ku ketahui?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos.

"Rasa garam, tahu?!"

"Garam?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia garuk dahinya yang tidak gatal seraya sweatdrop menatap pemuda itu-ah, sebut saja Neji.

"Ya, garam produksi sendiri itu,"

"Ah, yang benar saja. Masa garam suruh rasa? Kau ini bagaimana, Neji?"

"Ya, garam keringatmu, baka!" kata Neji kesal. Ia menjitak kepala Naruto sampai kepala Naruto benjol dengan ukuran benjol yang terlihat "sedang".

"Ittai~" keluh Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Ia meringis menahan sakit dan menatap Neji dengan tatapan sebal.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Masa Shikamaru-nii memerintahkanku untuk mencicipi keringatku sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos masih seraya memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Lalu, kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi? Aku?" tanya Neji sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati ia bergidik kalau ia diperintah untuk mencicipi baju Naruto yang bau asamnya tidak tertolong lagi.

"Ne, sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Aku tak paham pun?"

"Saa, saa," Neji menghela napas bosan sembari menatap malas ke arah Naruto. Ia masih berkacak pinggang, "Ini kan kamar tamu. Kalau kau meletakkan bajumu di sini kan... gila. Kalau si rambut nanas kemari dan melihat ini, bagaimana?"

"Ooooo, jadi itu maksudmu? Lalu, seharusnya-"

"Letakkan di kamarmu sendiri dan cepat mandi!" teriak Neji dengan suara yang membahana. Bahkan suaranya yang keras telah merobohkan berpuluh-puluh rumah dan barang-barang menjadi pecah belah.

"Perkara meletakkan baju di kamar kan urusanku sendiri, demikian pula masalah mandi!" kata Naruto sebal. Ia berusaha melawan agar pemuda bishounen di hadapannya ini berhenti bicara untuk mengaturnya. Ia duduk dan kembali meminum limun.

"Kau mulai keras kepala?"

"Apa kepalamu tidak keras? Coba aku pegang sini!" Naruto bangkit dan memegang kepala Neji. Dielusnya kepala Neji dan dengan tangan mengepal, ia ketuk (?) kepala Neji.  
"Ittai~! bakayaroo!" dan segera Neji memegang tangan kanan Naruto dan menurunkannya lalu memelintir tangannya dan ia mempitting tangan Naruto.

"Kyaaaa... ittai~! ittai~! Neji baka! Neji baka! Lepaskan tanganku...! Ittai~! Ittai~! Hue..." teriak Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya karena kesakitan. Mulutnya menganga lebar-sebagai ungkapan rasa sakit pada tangannya. Bahkan, lidah, air mata dan air liur-nya sampai keluar.

Neji melepaskan tangan Naruto. Naruto menghela napas lega dan tersenyum. Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya-untuk mengendurkan dan melemaskan tangan kanannya agar rasa sakitnya berkurang. Setelah terasa tidak sakit lagi, Naruto berbalik dan menatap sebal ke arah Neji.

"Naruto!"

"Apa?"

"Ini peringatanku demi kebaikanmu. Ambil baju itu dan bawa ke kamarmu!"

"Sejak kapan kau diberi mandat memberi perintah padaku?"

"Aku senior di-"

"Perkara senior kan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan baju?"

"Kau taat tidak?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan malas dan bosan. Ia kembali berkacak pinggang.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Naruto. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan kembali minum limun

"Taat atau tidak? Jawab!"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto karena ia masih minum.

"Jawab!" teriak Neji dan sekali lagi rumah tetangga porak poranda dan tiang-tiang bangunan rumah serentak berjatuhan.

"Yaaaa!" jawab Naruto dengan limun masih penuh di mulutnya. Karena bicara, limun di mulutnya pun tumpah. Begitupula yang di botol karena posisi tangan kirinya yang miring.

"Kyaaaaaaa...! Ini apa? Ini apa?" teriak Neji histeris sambil menunjuk tumpahan limun. Ia benar-benar kaget dan syok. Ia terpana, sampai bola matanya keluar dan mulutnya menganga lebar, dan wajahnya terlihat horror tingkat akut. Lalu, ia berlarian keliling ruang tamu karena histeris. Naruto yang melihatnya tidak peduli. Sekali lagi karena ia tidak peka dan "bodoh" untuk memahami suatu kondisi dan kejadian yang terjadi di sekitarnya (kecuali memang masalah yang benar-benar serius).

"Mana?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos namun bosan ketika menatap tingkah Neji yang terlampau "alay, lebay, dan abal serta berlebihan".

"Ini, lihat ini!"

"Ooo, itu? Sebentar." Naruto jongkok di hadapan tumpahan limun. Ia ulurkan jari telunjuk kanannya dan mendulit tumpahan limun. Ia mencicipinya dan tertawa. Neji yang melihatnya kembali terpana dan jawdrop. Wajahnya kembali horor dan ia kembali syok. Ia remas rambutnya sampai terlihat acak-acakan dengan mata yang melebar-hampir keluar karena jawdrop, terpana, dan syok.

"_Demi Akamaru yang pernah kena rabies selama dua tahun, what the hell he is!"_ batin Neji kesal.

"Naruto!" beruntung Neji sudah kembali seperti semula sehingga reader tidak perlu ikutan seperti Neji (ekspresi tadi).

"Apa?"  
"Kau gila atau waras?"

"Suruh memilih atau bagaimana?"

"Kau gila ya?" Cukup. Lama-lama Neji bisa ikutan gila melihat tingkah Naruto yang uh-lupakan.

"Oi, oi, oi! Ini bukan jamnya bertengkar! Bubar! Bubar!" Neji dan Naruto menoleh ke arah sis tev. Di sana, berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam dikuncir ke atas-seperti nanas, menatap mereka dengan tatapan malas seraya berkacak pinggang. Ya, ialah orang yang melerai perdebatan Naruto dan Neji dan bahkan ia yang bertepuk tangan tadi guna melerai Naruto dan Neji.

"Shika-nii!" jawab Naruto dan Neji bersamaan. Tatapan mereka menjadi horror, bahkan mereka terpana dan syok. Namun, Neji segera sadar dan ia kembali ke keadaan semula.

"Rasakan!" kata Neji dengan suara pelan ke arah Naruto sementara Naruto tidak peduli.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan bosan dengan masih berkacak pinggang. Ia tatap kedua 'makhluk' di hadapannya ini dengan sweatdrop.

"Naruto meletakkan bajunya sembarangan di sofa, makanya kutegur dia."

"Ha~h, kalian ini. Huh! Naruto! Neji!" kata Shikamaru dengan suara tegas nan melengking, bahkan sekali lagi atap ruang tamu kos ini retak.

"Aye, sir!" kata Naruto dan Neji bersamaan seperti orang di absen. Ngomong-ngomong, kata-kata mereka adalah kata-kata yang sering diuacapkan tokoh anime favorit mereka.

"Sedang apa duduk di lantai? Tidak bisa duduk di kursi?" tanya Shikamaru sweatdrop melihat Neruto yang duduk di lantai yang basah.

"Bisa,"

"Berdiri!" perintah Shikamaru dengan tegas. Mendadak Naruto bergidik namun hanya sementara. Ia berdiri dan menutup pantatnya yang basah karena limun.

"Ihnas!"

"Hai!"

Ambilkan buku Instruksi!"

"Hai!" dan Neji segera menuju ruangan di dalam, meninggalkan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Naruto!"

"Siap!" jawab Naruto memberi hormat. Shikamaru yang melihatnya sweatdrop dan menghela napas pasrah.

"Dengarkan pertanyaanku dan jawab dengan jujur!"

"Siap!"

"Sudah berapa kali-"

"Dua kali. Sarapan dan makan siang,"

"Dengarkan dulu, jangan memotong perkataan orang seenaknya, tahu!" teriak Shikamaru kesal. Ia menjitak kepala Naruto dan sekali lagi, kepalanya benjol.  
"Ittai yo~, Shika-nii. Hue..." seraya memegangi kepalanya yang benjol, sebulir air mata jatuh menetes menyusuri pipinya yang imut.

"Ara-ara, sudahlah jangan menangis. Baiklah, maafkan aku karena telah menjitakmu, ne?" jawab Shikamaru seraya menenangkan dirinya yang sedikit panik.

"Siap!" tangis Naruto berhenti. Ia segera memberi hormat dan sekali lagi, Shikamaru sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto yang "terlewat" berlebihan ini.

Shikamaru meghela napas dan menatap Naruto serius, "Baiklah, sekarang aku tanya padamu. Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan sehingga dengan demikian kau diperingatkan dengan keras karena tindakanmu yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai tindakan indisipliner, dan mengurangi kewibawaan baik seluruh persekutuan kos baik tingkat lokal maupun regional?"

"Regional,"

"Are?"

Naruto diam sejenak untuk berpikir, "Lokal," dan Shikamaru gubrak. Muncul getaran yang cukup "dahsyat" akibat Shikamaru yang gubrak. Naruto menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya-takut. Lalu, ia buka jari tengah dan jari manis dari tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya-mengintip.  
"Daijobou ka?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polosnya-tanpa ada dosa sedikitpun. Shikamaru mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena gubrak dan menatap tajam Naruto. Bukannya bergidik, Naruto malah biasa saja.

"Aish, sudah berapa kali?" muncul pertigaan siku-siku hinggap di dahi kiri Shikamaru.

"..." namun Naruto hanya diam saja, menatap kosong ke arah Shikamaru.

"Sudah berapa kali? Jawab!"

"Dua kali. Sarapan dan makan siang, makan malam belum." jawab Naruto dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tampangnya begitu polos, bahkan tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Sekali lagi Shikamaru gubrak. Muncul getaran yang cukup "dahsyat" akibat Shikamaru yang gubrak (lagi). Naruto menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya-takut. Lalu, ia buka jari tengah dan jari manis dari tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya-mengintip.  
"Daijobou ka?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polosnya-tanpa ada dosa sedikitpun. Shikamaru mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena gubrak dan menatap tajam Naruto. Bukannya bergidik, Naruto malah biasa saja.

Shikamaru yang melihatnya menjadi semakin gusar. Muncul perempatan empat di dahi kirinya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan sehingga dengan demikian kau diperingatkan dengan keras karena tindakanmu yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai tindakan indisipliner, dan-"

KRIIINGGG... KRIIIING... KRIIIINGGG...  
_Alloha, Alloha, watashi wa Kankuro. I'm Leader in this Lovely Kost. I'm Handsome, I'm kawaii. Yuhu~ Yuhu~_

Shikamaru dan Naruto sweatdrop mendengar ringtone telepon rumah yang terletak di dalam ruangan.

"_Benar-benar gaje, alay, lebay, dan abal. Siapa pula yang memasang ringtone aneh ini?"_ batin keduanya seraya sweatdrop menatap ke arah ruang dalam di mana ringtone telepon rumah itu masih berbunyi.

KRIIINGGG... KRIIIING... KRIIIINGGG...  
_Alloha, Alloha, watashi wa Kankuro. I'm Leader in this Lovely Kost. I'm Handsome, I'm kawaii. Yuhu~ Yuhu~_

"Telepon untuk Ketua Kos!" seru seseorang dari dalam ruangan. Shikamaru bergegas menuju dalam ruangan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan kedua tangan menutupi pantatnya yang basah.  
"Kalau ringtone itu berbunyi lagi, aku jadikan makanan anjing, huh!" gerutu Shikamaru kesal. Naruto yang melihat perubahan tubuh Shikamaru (tubuhnya bergetar aneh karena menggerutu-kesal), hanya sweatdrop.

Setelah Shikamaru tidak terlihat lagi, dari dalam ruangan bersamaan dengan Shikamaru yang masuk ke dalam ruangan, muncul pemuda berambut bob hitam dengan mata hitam bulat dan alis tebal. Sebut saja ia Lee.

"Sedang apa kau?" Naruto segera tersadar dari ekspresi sweatdropnya dan menatap Lee.

"Gila. gara-gara Neji, aku kena damprat Shika-nii!"

"Lebih baik kau cepatlah mandi."

"Nanti kalau Shika-nii kembali dan mencariku, bagaimana?"

"Biar saja. Dia juga terlalu. Dia dulu adalah bekas pimpinan Akatsuki di desanya. Mentang-mentang setelah ibu kos menunjuk dia sebagai ketua dan penanggung jawab kos ini, lalu, dia bersikap seperti ini pada temannya sendiri!" gerutu Lee kesal sambil menatap tajam ke lantai. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Naruto yang melihatnya menghela napas bosan.

Ha~h..., sebenarnya dia juga tidak salah," kata Naruto seraya menggaruk dahinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa tidak salah?"

"Dia kan ketua yang hanya melaksanakan peraturan di kos ini. Dan juga, dia adalah penanggungjawab kos ini. Apapun yang terjadi pada kos ini, ibu kos pasti menuntut pertanggungjawaban pada Shika-nii. Beban dia terlampau berat. Berbeda dengan kita yang bisanya hanya usil dan suka membuat onar dengan tingkah gaje kita." jawab Naruto panjang lebar. Sebenarnya, Lee paham akan tugas dan tanggungjawab Shikamaru sebagai ketua dan penanggngjawab kos ini. Lee juga paham benar bagaimana Shikamaru yang selalu dimarahi dan dihukum Tsunade baa-chan, pemilik kos ini, atas tindak tanduk gaje teman-teman lainnya. Tetapi, tetap saja. Sikap Shikamaru yang dinilai "sedikit berlebihan", kadang membuat penghuni kos ini jengkel.

Lee menghela napas dan menatap Naruto speechless. "Yosh, lebih baik kau sekarang mandi. Masalah tumpahan limun ini biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Yosh, arigatou, Lee. Aku mandi dulu. Jaa~ne." Lee mengangguk sembari tersenyum simpul. Naruto berjalan santai menuju ruang dalam-lebih tepatnya kamar mandi dengan menggenggam bajunya yang bau kecut tingkat akut.

Lee pun menyusul ke dalam ruang tetapi bukan ke kamar mandi (oi, oi jangan negative thinking ya?) melainkan ke dapur untuk mengambil ember dan pel lantai. Lalu, ia kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mengepel-yang sebelumnya ia benahi dulu kursi-kursinya. Tidak lama setelah kegiatan Lee berjalan, datang Shikamaru dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ano, ibu kos akan datang kira-kira 10 menit lagi. Kita harus persiapkan semuanya!" perintah Shikamaru dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Tetapi, lantainya masih kotor?"

"Tolong, Kursi itu pindah sini!" perintah Shikamaru tanpa memedulikan perkataan Lee tadi. Lee segera mengangkat kursinya dan membawanya ke sisi lain.  
"Itu, itu meja yang satunya pindah ke sini!" perintah Shikamaru. Lee segera melaksanakan perintah Shikamaru dengan susah payah.  
"Neji!"

"Ya?" terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan. Lalu, tampak Neji berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Ibu kos akan segera datang. Mmm... itu buku-buku di rak tolong dibersihkan. Ambil sulak di gudang!"  
"Hai." Neji segera pergi ke dalam ruangan menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Lee.

"Naruto!"

"Sebentaaarrr...!" dari dalam ruangan terdengar suara Naruto yang entah sedang melakukan apa. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya dan beralih menatap Lee.

"Lee!"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau siapkan minuman?"

"Berapa?"

"Biasanya, ibu kos datang bersama suaminya, kedua anaknya, dia, hm..., hm..., itu, dan...intinya sekitar lima belas botol minum. Masih ada kah?"

"Kalau sisa kemarin tinggal enam. Satu diminum Naruto,"

"Kau belilah sebentar...tetapi jangan tidak mungkin."

"Begini saja," kata Lee dengan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah lampu bohlam menyala di atas kepalanya-pertanda ada ide di otaknya.

"Bagaimana?"  
"Tetapi nanti...wah, bagaimana ya?" entah kenapa Lee menjadi ragu setelah memikirkan idenya tersebut. Shikamaru yang melihatnya terkejut dan ia menjadi sedikit tidak sabar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan idemu. Belum tentu jelek, ya kan?"

"Begini. Maksduku, agar segalanya tampak hebat, ya kan. Intinya bagus, ya kan. Nha itu... Begini, nanti, kalau ibu kos datang, ya kan."

"Cepat!" kata Shikamaru dengan tidak sabarnya, _terlalu bertele-tele_, pikirnya.

"Gelas-gelas disiapkan, ya kan?"

"Lantas, yang di wadahi itu apa?"

"Nanti dulu, intinya itu wadah, ya kan. Zaman sekarang yang perlu itu wadah dan konsepsi itu, ya kan. Rumusan itu, ya kan. Disiplin terhadap wadah dan rumus itu, ya kan."

"Ya. Tetapi, yang diminum itu apa?" tanya Shikamaru kesal. Muncul pertigaan siku-siku di dahi kiri Shikamaru. Ia memegang bahu Lee dan menggerakkannya saking kesalnya ia.

"Yang diminum itu abstrak." Jawab Lee tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Shikamaru yang mendengarnya cengo dan gubrak. Untuk kesekian kalinya Shikamaru gubrak, akhirnya atap kos hancur semua, baiklah abaikan yang ini.

"Gila. Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru memanggil Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur lantai sementara Lee hanya speechless saja.

"Ya?" dan tampak Naruto berjalan ke arah Shikamaru dari dalam ruangan-mungkinkah dari kamar mandi?

"Kau teleponlah ibu kos. Berapa orang kira-kira tamunya?"

"Hai." dan Naruto kembali ke ruang dalam.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Ia tatap teman-temannya yang hilir mudik membawa barang ke sana ke mari dan teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk membersihkan barang-barang dan seluruh ruangan-termasuk ruang tamu ini. Terlihat Kiba membawa makanan kecil yang disiapkan dalam sebuah nampan hitam bermotif zigzag warna ungu. Yang lain yang telah selesai dengan tugas mereka segera membantu Kiba menyiapkan makanan kecilnya.

Neji muncul seraya membawa sulak untuk membersihkan rak buku disusul oleh Naruto.

"Ayo, bersihkan itu, cepat! Cepat, cepat!"

"Ano..." terlihat Naruto gugup ketika berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menoleh dan menatap Naruto.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hanya tujuh orang. Tetapi mereka hanya sebentar. Yang akan ditinjau..."

"Gizi?" tebak Shikamaru. Naruto menggeleng cepat seraya menatap panik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Bukan, tetapi..."

"Lonceng?" Mendengar tebakan Shikamaru, Naruto langsung sweatdrop. Shikamaru yang menyadari dirinya salah menebak langsung salah tingkah dan tertawa hambar.

"Bukan, tetapi..."

"Apa? Katakan cepat!" perintah Shikamaru kesal. Muncul perempatan tiga di dahinya. Padahal dia baru saja bertingkah gaje sekarang angry mode malah aktif. Ha~h...

"Ya, itu. Ah, bukan. Ano,... bukan, bukan kamar tetapi-ah..., apa itu...ah, itu... Apa..." Naruto terlihat kacau. Yang lain melihat Naruto seraya sweatdrop, tidak terkecuali Shikamaru.

"Disiplin?"

"Nah, itu. Ah, bukan, bukan itu. Bukan disiplin, tetapi-ah, apa itu. Ah, itu, itu yang..."

"Limun?" kali ini Lee ikut nimbrung, menebak maksud Naruto.

"Nah, stabilitas. Intinya yang kurang stabil diperbaiki dulu." Jawab Naruto. Ia tersenyum bangga karena berhasil mengingat pesan ibu kos yang ia telepon tadi.

"Kalau begitu, cek semua kursi-kursi, sofa, dan meja apakah sudah stabil berdirinya atau tidak!" Naruto, Lee, Kiba, dan Neji segera mengecek kursi-sofa, dan meja.

"Beres?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Beres!" jawab Kiba. Dan terdengar suara telepon dari ruang dalam.

KRIIINGGG... KRIIIING... KRIIIINGGG...

_Alloha, Alloha, watashi wa Kankuro. I'm Leader in this Lovely Kost. I'm Handsome, I'm kawaii. Yuhu~ Yuhu~_

KRIIINGGG... KRIIIING... KRIIIINGGG...

_Alloha, Alloha, watashi wa Kankuro. I'm Leader in this Lovely Kost. I'm Handsome, I'm kawaii. Yuhu~ Yuhu~_

Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Lee, dan Kiba sweatdrop seketika. Shikamaru tepuk jidat dan menghela napas bosan.

"_Kenapa ringtone itu lagi? Demi Akamaru yang terkena Ebola selama dua tahun, kubanting saja teleponnya!"_ gerutu Shikamaru dalam hati-kesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan giginya bergemelutuk kesal.

"Kiba!"

"Hai,"

"Terima telepon itu, cepat!" perintah Shikamaru dengan nada dingin. Matanya terpejam dan Kiba yang melihatnya agak merinding. Terlihat wajahnya agak pucat.

"Ha-hai." Dan Kiba segera berlari menuju dalam ruangan.

"Ingat, ini situasi gawat!" Neji, Naruto, dan Lee, mengangguk dengan semangat. Mereka segera bergegas untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka.

.

.

.

%%%%% Alloha~ Alloha~ %%%%%

.

,

.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru dan ketiga kawannya selesai membersihkan dan merapikan seluruh ruangan di kos ini, termasuk ruang tamu. Dengan bantuan dan arahan dari Shikamaru, tepat pukul 19.30 mereka selesai membersihkan ruangan.

Kini, terlihat mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Naruto dan Lee ada di sofa sedangkan Neji ada di samping kiri Naruto. Dan juga Shikamaru duduk di hadapan Naruto dan Lee.

"Tugas Eksplisit!"

"Tahuuuu...!" jawab Naruto, Lee, dan Neji bersamaan.

"Bagus. Sekarang, apa saja jawab baik kalau ada pertanyaan dari ibu kos tentang kebersihan, kerapian, disiplin, dan lain-lain." Kata Shikamaru memberi instruski.

"Baikkkk...!"

"Bagus. Sekarang, bagaimana dengan pencuri?"

"Baikkk...!"

"Baka. Masalah pencuri dan lain-lain jawablah 'tidak ada'." hampir saja Shikamaru hendak menjitak teman-temanna. Beruntung, dia sadar sehingga niatannya dapat diurungkan.

"Tidak adaaaa...!"

"Bagaimana pencuri dan keamanan...?"

"Tidak adaaa...!"

Lalu, muncul Kiba dari arah dalam ruangan. Ia berjalan ke arah Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, dan Neji.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ano, tidak jadi ada inspeksi. Malah, Shika-nii diminta datang ke rumah ibu kos." Jawab Kiba.

"Lha, kenapa begitu?"tanya Shikamaru terkejut. Naruto, Lee, dan Neji juga ikut terkejut.

"Di sana sedang ada acara syukuran mendadak karena putri pertama ibu kos baru saja melahirkan anak pertamanya. Kita diminta untuk membantu."

"Sou ka?" tanya Naruto untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar. Kiba mengangguk dan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tidak hanya Naruto, yang lain juga bertingkah sama dengan dirinya.

"Horeeee...!" mereka bersorak sorai seraya berhigh-five ria. Ada yang berjingkrak-jingkrak, ada yang menari gaje, dan bahkan ada yang menangis. Contohnya Naruto.

"Yokatta~! Hiks...Hiks..."

.

,

,

.

Owari

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Yosh  
Bagaimana? Baguskah? Atau perlu perbaikan?  
Aku tunggu review kalian, tetapi aku tidak menunggu flame review dari kalian sisisi... :v


End file.
